Sleep (HiroXHal FEST VAINQUEUR)
by Ghost Author -ex rayxruu
Summary: ff FEST pertama saya, mohon komennya


**Title : Sleep**

**Author : Ghost Author**

**Pairing : Hiro X Hal FEST VAINQUEUR**

**Rating : PG**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : This is a work of fiction and nothing here is intended to suggest any truth or intended to infringe any copyright claimed.**

**Warning : FLAT!**

**A/N : ini ff uji coba yaa.. baru sekali ini saya bikin pair Hiro X Hal. Sebenarnya saya sempat bingung mana yang seme mana yang uke XDD habisnya Hiro-Hal sama-sama manis sih. Tapi akhirnya saya putuskan Hiro yang menang lol. ah iya, saya bikin pair ini soalnya saya sering liat tatapan matanya Hiro ke Hal itu mengandung sesuatu(?), maniiiiisss XDD**

"Hal-chan—"

Hal menoleh dan berhenti dari aktivitasnya menulis lirik, Kazi telah berdiri disampingnya, mengulurkan ponsel.

"eh? nani?"

"Hiro sakit" kata Kazi, menunjuk sebuah email masuk dan meminta Hal untuk membacanya. Hal mengernyitkan dahinya dan menerima ponsel itu, membacanya sesaat.

"kenapa tak mengabariku langsung?" tanya Hal, mengembalikan ponsel itu ke Kazi. Kazi hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berlalu menuju drum setnya di pojok studio.

"Ohayou—" I'll membuka pintu studio disusul Gaku dibelakangnya.

"ohayou" jawab Kazi, sementara Hal hanya tersenyum kecil.

"ah—baru saja aku mendapat email dari Hiro, dia tidak bisa ikut latihan hari ini" kata Gaku sambil mengambil gitar miliknya.

"iya—aku juga di kabari" kata I'll menanggapi

Hal hanya mendengarkan lalu kembali fokus ke tulisannya. Namun tak bisa. Email dari Hiro terlanjur menganggu pikirannya. Kenapa Hiro malah mengabari Kazi dan yang lain? Kenapa hanya dia saja yang tak tahu kalau Hiro sakit? Kenapa Hiro tak mengabarinya juga? Hal meremat kasar kertas dihadapannya dan melemparnya begitu saja ke lantai. Ia kesal! dan cemburu? Mungkin.

"Hal doushita?" tanya Gaku, sementara yang lain hanya memandangi Hal yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat marah.

"e? i—itu aku tidak bisa menemukan lirik yang pas" jawab Hal, memaksakan senyuman. Hal merogoh ponsel di saku jaketnya, memastikan. Ia menghela nafas berat, tidak ada email masuk.

Hal mendapati dirinya tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen milik Hiro, ragu-ragu untuk mengunjungi Hiro atau berbalik pulang. Bukankah Hal satu-satunya member yang tak diberitahu kalau Hiro sakit? Itu artinya Hiro tak mau Hal tau bukan? Apa Hiro tak ingin Hal mengunjunginya? Tapi kenapa? Bukannya mereka telah saling kenal sejak di Sincrea, sampai sekarang. Hal berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri lalu memejamkan kedua matanya sesaat dan memutar kenop pintu itu, terbuka.

"kebiasaan—" Hal berkata lirih mengomentari kebiasaan buruk Hiro, tak mengunci pintu apartemen. Hal masuk dan menutup pintunya perlahanan. Gelap dan sepi. Tangannya meraba-raba tembok mencari saklar lampu dan menyalakan lampu ruang tamu. Pandangannya menemukan jaket yang tergeletak di sofa ruang tamu dan sepasang sepatu kesayangan Hiro. Hal berjalan menuju kamar Hiro, lalu membuka pintu kamar itu perlahan. Hal tersenyum kecil melihat Hiro tertidur dibalik selimut tebalnya. Masuk mendekati Hiro dan berjongkok disebelah ranjang. Mengamati wajah terlelap Hiro sesaat. Wajah yang tak pernah berubah sejak perkenalan pertama mereka di bangku sekolah. Hal memunpukan dagunya di ranjang, jemarinya bergerak menyentuh perlahan rambut Hiro yang terurai menutupi dahinya. Panas dan berkeringat.

"kau demam ya?" tanya Hal lirih, menarik kembali tangannya. Sementara Hiro masih terlelap. Pandangan Hal menyapu seisi kamar milik Hiro, berantakan. Tissue berserakan di lantai, beberapa gelas kosong dibiarkan begitu saja tergeletak di meja. Hal bangkit dan memungut satu persatu sampah yang mengotori lantai, membereskan gelas-gelas itu dan mencucinya di dapur.

Hal menuang air kedalam mangkuk kecil dan mengambil sebuah handuk kecil, membawanya kembali ke kamar. Meletakkan handuk basah diatas dahi Hiro. Sedikit bergerak, Hiro sedikit menggeliyat merasakan dingin didahinya yang mungkin terasa nyaman untuknya dan perlahan membuka matanya.

"H-Hal?" Hiro kaget mendapati si vokalis ada dihadapannya. Berusaha untuk bangun, namun kedua bahunya di tahan Hal.

"jangan paksakan dirimu.." kata Hal, melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Hiro, lalu menundukkan wajahnya.

"jahat!" ucap Hal singkat, masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"eh?"

"kenapa tak mengabariku kalau kau sakit?" lanjut Hal, menatap lurus Hiro

"sudah kan?" jawab Hiro sambil melepas handuk yang sedari tadi di dahinya

"iya! ke member lain.."

"lalu?"

"kau tak mengabari aku, bodoh!" kata Hal kesal

"eh? apa bedanya?" tanya Hiro tak mengerti, menatap Hal yang malah terdiam. Pertanyaan lurus Hiro membuat Hal kehilangan kata-kata dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Yang dikatan Hiro benar, apa bedanya dan apa hukumnya Hiro harus memberi tahu langsung ke Hal.

"i-itu…sudahlah lupakan! aku pulang! cepat sembuh!" Hal tiba-tiba beranjak berdiri sebelum tangannya di tahan Hiro.

"apa?" bentak Hal kesal, memandangi Hiro yang malah tertawa.

"cemburu ya?" tanya Hiro sambil tersenyum

"a-aku tidak cemburu! untuk apa.." jawab Hal gugup, berusaha melepaskan genggaman erat tangan Hiro

"lalu kenapa wajahmu memerah? kau demam juga?" goda Hiro lagi

"a—aku? ti-tidak! sudah aku mau pulang!" Hal melepas paksa tangan Hiro dan beranjak keluar kamar, mengambil tas miliknya di sofa dan berniat untuk pulang sebelum ia merasakan sebuah pelukan hangat. Hiro memeluknya dari belakang, melingkarkan sepasang lengannya di leher Hal.

"arigatou—" kata Hiro lemah. Hal hanya terdiam, merasakan deru nafas dan hangat tubuh Hiro menjalar ketubuhnya. "dan maaf tidak memberi tahumu—aku terlanjur tertidur.." lanjut Hiro mengeratkan pelukannya. "kau mau memaafkan ku kan? Hal-chan?" tanya Hiro sambil tersenyum. Hal menoleh, melihat senyum penuh Hiro.

"siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk bangun hah?" kata Hal sedikit meninggikan intonasinya, wajahnya tersipu lalu segera Hal melepas pelukan Hiro di lehernya. Berbalik lalu mendorong Hiro untuk kembali masuk ke kamar dan menyuruhnya untuk kembali berbaring sampai tangan Hiro menarik tubuh kecil Hal, memaksanya untuk masuk kedalam selimut yang sama dengan Hiro. Menarik keatas selimut itu, menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka.

"arrgh Hiro—" teriak Hal berusaha untuk keluar dari dalam selimut namun tangan Hiro tak lepas memeluknya dari belakang, semakin erat.

"Hal—" panggil Hiro, Hal hanya menoleh sedikit. "apa?" jawabnya ketus. Hiro mengecup singkat bibir Hal saat si vokalis berpaling ke arahnya, "suki da—" kata Hiro setelah melepas kecupannya. Hal terdiam, wajahnya memerah, namun beruntung remangnya didalam selimut membuat semburat merah diwajahnya tak nampak.

"oyasumi Hal-chan—" ucap Hiro dan kembali memejamkan matanya. "oyasumi.." balas Hal lirih. Hiro tersenyum kecil dan semakin memeluk erat tubuh si vokalis. Hiro tahu saat ini memang bukan suasana yang romantis untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya, namun bisa sedekat ini dengan Hal sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

"oyasumi Hiro, suki da!" ulang Hal lirih, tersenyum dan terlelap dipelukan Hiro.

**-OWARI-**


End file.
